Report 135
Report #135 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: EternalSleep Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Feb 2009 Furies' Decision: We will change EternalSleep. Problem: Currently Eternal sleep is on the list of instakills that is slim to none for pulling off due to the ease with which mana can be cured back up against a dreamweaver. Even in groups the dreamweaver is better off not being in dreamform so they can fully assist a group than they are for the slight chance of getting an instakill off. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: We would like to change this by removing the must be in dreamform component of Eternal Sleep and instead making it the victim must be at the tiredness level of badly needing sleep. The lowest a victim can be. This would at best case cost 15 power alone to get this state, and another 8 power for the instakill itself. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the equilibrium loss on Dreambody and Unite, facilitating the ability to set up for the instakill and slip back and forth between the waking and dreamrealm in combat, while still exposing your body to risk. Player Comments: ---on 2/1 @ 06:42 writes: If solution 1 includes the 50% mana requirement, I am in full agreement. ---on 2/1 @ 13:18 writes: Yes, the 50% mana requirement would stay. I guess I should have clarified that. The only change would be instead of the dreamweaver having to be in dreamform, the victim would have to be at the 'badly needing sleep' stage. All other requirements would be the same. ---on 2/12 @ 01:45 writes: I don't see the need for this change to allow outside of dreamweaver form. A nihilist is expected to be able to hit 50% mana on a target, web (3 second eq loss vs a 2 second contort), and expected to regain eq in time to pull off a wrack with the target still bound. Your skill is entirely possible with the appropriate hindering to be able to have that few seconds. Tiredness is a very easy status to get in an attrition fight especially against groups with a demense, and the ability to change back and forth between states without eq is just crazy for being able to run and evade your enemies. ---on 2/12 @ 22:20 writes: To address your first point. Nihilists don't have to do all of that while in a condition that completely renders them incapable of hindering or even marginally draining. To address your second point. Unite requires the body to be in the room. There would be no running and evading of enemies, as if I dreamformed and ran I leave my body at your feet for starters. I can only coalesce, if not in the room, to bring my body to me which puts me on a 20 second eq wait. So, no there is no 'just crazy' here at all. ---on 2/14 @ 07:26 writes: I'd prefer solution 1 ---on 2/15 @ 03:04 writes: I agree as above in that EternalSleep could stand to be changed to actually be doable in both single or group situations. Of the two solutions proposed, I like one best, I believe. ---on 2/28 @ 20:13 writes: I believe making these changes for dreamweavers would it far too easy to pull off giving the ease of sleepmist attrition on a target. Easy manakills for mages/druids just makes me flinch at the thought of how these situations will stack while in group situations of guardians and wiccans with a dreamweaver.